


Hermosa casualidad.

by cherik_pain



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_pain/pseuds/cherik_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael quiere relajarse antes de empezar a dar clases.<br/>James sólo quiere pasar el rato.<br/>Dos desconocidos en un bar.<br/>¿Qué podría salir mal en ese encuentro?<br/>Nada, a no ser que no termine ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael estaba un poco harto de dar clases a esa hora tan temprano, más sabiendo que al ser su materia un mísero taller, no habría tantos alumnos como en las demás. Ser profesor en la secundaria podría considerarse como algo bastante serio, pero ser profesor en la secundaria de pintura moderna, era algo más... "menos formal", por así decirle y sus colegas no le tomaban casi en serio, más teniendo en cuenta que siempre tenía alguna de sus alumnas detrás suyo, eso le daba mala fama aunque fueran solo niñas, pero él no era un pervertido y jamás se había fijado siquiera en ninguna de ellas, además, era gay.

No era del tipo de profesor baboso que se pone feliz cuando las alumnas le acosan, él se ponía bastante incómodo e intentaba establecer los límites en cuanto le fuera necesario, por suerte su materia tampoco era anual y solo podía ser tomada un solo semestre por año, como ayuda, salvo en caso de que repruebes pero ya casi nadie lo hacía, porque los que tomaban sus clases eran los que realmente les gustaba pintar o dibujar y en su mayoría eran bueno.

Cuando Michael recién empezó a dar clases, su salón siempre estaba lleno, porque todas se anotaban al ver cuán "sexy" era el profesor, pero cuando empezaron a notar que era bastante exigente y que su clase, además, era difícil, desistieron.

Y él también lo hizo, en serio, estaba harto del griterío de la secundaria, era un hombre medianamente serio (para su edad) y estaba cansado y quería ir a dar clases a un lugar en donde valoraran su trabajo, dónde realmente tomaran clases con él porque quisieran aprender algo.

Entonces consiguió trabajo en una universidad, le costó, pero lo hizo y el semestre entrante ya tendría su nuevo trabajo, pudo cambiar de departamento, consiguió uno algo más o menos cerca, a unas cuantas cuadras del trabajo, y era todo mejor, al menos el vecindario, era más decente.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó su amigo desde la puerta- ¿por qué demoras tanto? Eres peor que mujer...

-No puedo salir sin las llaves, idiota –respondió éste corriendo hacia el auto y subiendo- yo no conozco el lugar, así que me dices dónde es –puso en marcha el motor, su amigo asintió y le dijo dónde quedaba ese tan prometedor bar, Michael quería distenderse un rato antes que empiecen sus clases, porque después de eso dudaba que lo hiciera muy seguido.

Llegaron y el lugar era muy bueno, a los ojos de Michael, que observó la clientela con una mirada fugaz, él no era de la clase de tipo que era delicado a la hora de divertirse, solo le bastaba unos tragos y relajarse y sentirse cómodo, por eso, eso fue lo que hizo, se encaminó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, para no empezar tan de golpe.

-Para mí, un tequila –dijo su amigo y el barman asintió entregándole la cerveza a Michael y caminando hacia otro lado para buscar el tequila.

-Wow, empiezas con todo eh Leo?

-Mi ex vendrá, necesito agallas –rió.

-Ya lo creo, eso quiere decir que me dejarás solo...

-Ay por favor, mira a tu alrededor –Michael lo hizo, había gente bailando por todos lados y por cerca de las paredes, algunos que querían quedarse en sus mesas a beber, había muchas opciones para no aburrirse- seguramente encontrarás alguna distracción.

El tequila llegó y desapareció del recipiente con la misma rapidez con la que fue servido, Michael estaba por su segunda cerveza cuando notó que su amigo después de fijarse en su celular, volteaba y buscaba algo entre la multitud de cuerpos bailando.

-¿No estás un poco grande para esas cosas? –bromeó Michael, su amigo sabía que solo bromeaba, pero aún así le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Cállate, al menos es siempre la misma –bebió un trago más de su tercer trago de tequila y le dio una palmada en el hombro- que te diviertas –le guiñó un ojo- veo carne fresca acercándose –luego se retiró, perdiéndose entre la multitud a buscar a posiblemente su "ex" su eterna y actual "ex".

Michael solo sonrió al verlo irse y volteó mirando hacia la barra levantando un dedo para llamar a el barman más cercano que vio, la mayoría estaban ocupados y para que te den bola tenías que hacer un curso, pero por suerte ese lo había visto y asintió en señal de que ya lo atendía, su cerveza se estaba acabando y necesitaba un par de tragos más para poder tomar el coraje de ir a bailar solo en la pista y tratar de encontrar a alguien.

El barman se encaminó hacia dónde estaba él, pero cuando se inclinó sobre la barra, una mano tocó su brazo y llamó su atención antes que Michael pudiera siquiera pedirle lo suyo.

-Dos cervezas por favor –gritó el chico sobre la música alcanzándole el dinero y el tipo asintió y fue a buscar su pedido, Michael lo miró como si fuera a asesinarlo y el otro pareció darse cuenta y lo miró algo incómodo y forzó una sonrisa, Michael quiso insultarlo, pero... era tan adorable...

-Ese debía ser _mi_ pedido –logró decir, el chico pareció no saber que decir por un momento en que miró hacia todos lados y ese fue el momento en el que el barman le entregó las dos cervezas y desapareció como un fantasma detrás de la barra para atender a otros clientes, Michael suspiró al saber que tendría que esperar un poco más, o irse, pero volvió la mirada al joven que lo miraba con un gesto de pena y alzó las cejas.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-Pues deberías –contestó Michael con una media sonrisa, primero quiso ser cortante, pero esos grandes ojos azules no lo dejaban, es que parecía un cachorrito como lo veía y era tan pequeño y adorable que...- aunque podrías compartirme una tuya y estamos a mano –el chico abrió y cerró la boca como si estuviera pensando en qué decir.

-Lo siento, una es de mi amiga y la otra –suspiró y miró la cerveza, tenía un acento tan malditamente marcado, Michael supuso que era un acento escocés o por esos lados, posiblemente si hablara rápido sería difícil de comprenderlo- la otra es mía, pero te la puedes quedar –tragó saliva y le tendió la cerveza algo sonrojado, y es que ese hombre le ponía nervioso por como lo veía y era tan imponente y sexy que... ¿en qué pensaba? Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró a la cara.

-¿En serio? –el chico asintió- podrías compartirla conmigo –le sonrió, pero todavía no tomó la botella.

-Tengo que ir con mi amiga ella...

-Entonces te pago –dijo Michael sacando su billetera del bolsillo, el chico recostó el recipiente helado contra su brazo para llamar la atención.

-Está bien, solo... sólo tómala ¿sí? –Michael lo miró a los ojos por un rato demasiado largo, luego, asintió y tomó la botella rozando sus dedos con los del chico.

-Gracias –murmuró y pudo ver como dejaba escapar una bocanada de aire y asentía alejándose un poco antes de voltear.

Michael lo observó irse mientras podía hacerlo todavía antes que su visión fuera cubierta por otros cuerpos que no le interesaban para nada, observó su cabello oscuro, su cuello, su espalda pequeña... su trasero, y desapareció, se mezcló entre la multitud y Michael volvió su mirada a la cerveza que él le había dejado en las manos y le dio un trago con tranquilidad, aunque necesitaba más, definitivamente necesitaba más alcohol.

James caminó entre la multitud con algo de dificultad, esa noche no le estaba saliendo para nada bien, primero que Jessica había dicho que no quería salir porque había discutido con su novio y no tenía ánimos, pero luego, cuando él estaba felizmente acostado en su camita y listo para descansar, ella había llamado a su celular diciendo que estaba afuera y que se cambiara porque _necesitaba_ salir a despejarse y a divertirse, y él como buen amigo que era, se cambió rápidamente y salió, apenas llegaron todo iba bien y se estaban divirtiendo aunque ella era una chica muy extravagante, todo lo contrario de él, era su mejor amiga y siempre la pasaban bien, pero eso terminó cuando vieron a lo lejos la silueta del novio de ella.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" preguntó James con ternura ya listo para evitarlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza "será mejor que le hable, creo que le he gritado sin razón", quizás eso era verdad porque ella era alguien muy temperamental, pero James odiaba que haga esos escándalos de salir y no salir para nada, porque por lo que veía, iban a terminar la noche juntos y él solo en una esquina, porque difícilmente consiguiera a alguien que le haga compañía (tampoco iba a buscar eso).

"Voy por un par de cervezas" dijo alejándose y así fue como terminó en la barra con un tipo que le había reclamado tomar _su_ orden, James sintió que su cuerpo se congeló (de una buena manera), la primera vez que ese desconocido lo miró, por eso y solo por eso era que le había dejado su cerveza, de todos modos, si Jessica seguía con su novio, probablemente él se fuera enseguida.

Llegó con su amiga y efectivamente, ya se habían reconciliado, porque las manos de su novio estaban en su trasero y sus lenguas probablemente en las gargantas opuestas. Intentó carraspear, pero eso no era muy efectivo sobre todo el sonido que había en el lugar.

-Jess –la llamó, pero aparentemente su concentración estaba en otro lado -¡Jessica! –ella soltó a su novio rápidamente y volteó a verlo.

-James –le sonrió, una sonrisa que decía "ya estamos bien", él le sonrió y le entregó la cerveza- Oh, gracias –volteó hacia él y la tomó la botella con una mano antes de darle un sorbo- ¿y la tuya? –James se sintió nervioso y miró hacia los costados.

-Se lo dejé a un tipo en la barra-

-Mmm ¿una conquista? –preguntó levantando un ceja y sonriendo, James murmuró algo que ni él se entendió y luego negó sonriendo un poco.

-No, solo era su pedido y yo se lo quité, entonces le dejé la mía.

-Apuesto que era sexy.

-Aunque me sugirió que la compartiéramos –sonrió mirando al piso, los brazos Christian, el novio de su amiga, la rodearon y la alejaron solo un poquito de James, a veces él desconfiaba que no le caía bien por celos, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no le gustaban las mujeres?

-Wow ¿y era sexy? –ella le dio una mirada cómplice, James desvió la mirada.

-Era muy lindo –intentó no reír.

-James...

-Sí, sí era sexy –ahora sí rió, Christian puso su cara en el cuello de Jessica.

-Deberías ir entonces.

James la observó tirar su cabeza hacia atrás para besar a su novio mientras que llevaba una mano a su nuca para traerlo más cerca, _"sí, probablemente debería ir"_ pensó, aunque solo fuera para alejarse de esa escena. Ella volteó dándole la espalda para seguir con el beso y James entonces estuvo seguro, que debería irse, quizás no a terminar esa cerveza con aquel hermoso hombre, quizás solo irse, pero decidió intentarlo porque ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Y además, quizás ni siquiera estaba más ahí y él solo podría irse a su casa y volver a dormir.

Pero apenas logró cruzar esa multitud de cuerpos que pretendían bailar, y lo pudo ver de espaldas a la pista, Dios, tenía una espalda hermosa que se le marcaba tanto por debajo de la camisa... y sí, probablemente no debía estar pensando eso porque apenas le hablara se pondría totalmente rojo.

-Hola –dijo poniéndose a su lado y corriendo un taburete para sentarse, tuvo algo de vergüenza cuando se sentó y sus pies no tocaron el suelo, el tipo lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa antes de sonreír.

-Hola –parecía que tenía tantos dientes... James levantó su mirada rápidamente a sus ojos- viniste... -le alcanzó la cerveza que James tomó tímidamente y la observó un momento.

-Sí... le llevé a mi amiga la cerveza y estaba con su novio, no soy muy fan de estar de sobra –sonrió y llevó la cerveza a sus labios bajo la atenta mirada del otro, se sintió tan descaradamente observado, tan desnudo...

-Soy Michael.

-Soy James –dijo el más pequeño tendiéndole la mano tímidamente, pero Michael sonrió y se acercó a su cara para darle un beso pausado en la mejilla, James sintió su cara quemar, sobre todo dónde se presionaban los labios de Michael.

-Un gusto James –dijo contra su oído y se alejó intentando no sonreír al sentir el nerviosismo del joven- ¿de dónde eres? Tienes un acento exquisito –James sonrió.

-Escocia, y gracias... tampoco tienes acento muy definido...

-Bueno, soy una mezcla entre alemán e irlandés –sonrió.

James volvió a dar otro trago a la cerveza mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Michael nuevamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego a sus labios que eran tan jodidamente rojos y en ese momento rodeaban el pico de la botella y Dios... era tan sexy, bajó la mirada a su cuello y al movimiento que hacía cuando tragaba y-

-Lo siento –rió James nervioso dejando de beber y acercándole la cerveza- casi me la acabo...

-Está bien, pediré otra cuando el barman se digne a venir –James le sonrió mordiéndose el labio ¿lo hacía a propósito? Michael creía que sí, una persona no puede lamerse los labios o morderlos de esa manera sin saber o pretender ser sexy-¿y qué haces de tu vida James?

-Estoy en el último año de la Universidad –le sonrió contento y Michael le devolvió la sonrisa alzando las cejas, estaban cerca, _debían_ estar cerca para poder escucharse claramente sin gritar como locos, el ruido de la música era alto y aunque en la barra era más tranquilo igual molestaba para tener una conversación así- ¿y tú qué haces?

-Soy profesor de pintura –Michael miró a la pista y luego a la cerveza vacía- creo que debería intentar pedir otra –James asintió y se quedó mirando a la pista con la botella casi vacía entre sus piernas y moviendo su cabeza al compás de la música, Michael lo observó por sobre su hombro y sonrió: era adorable- ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Eh? –"cierto", pensó Michael aprovechando la situación y se puso de pié y se acercó a James parándose entre medio de sus piernas y agachándose hacia su oreja.

-Que si quieres bailar –susurró, James pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse y erizarse a la vez al sentir su cercanía.

-Yo... realmente no bailo mucho –levantó la mirada para verlo, y por pura costumbre se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos de cerveza se mezclaban.

-Estoy seguro que lo haces genial –sonrió de lado y James dudó un par de segundos, pero realmente esa música le daba ganas de bailar, aunque frente a Michael, bueno, le daba un poco de vergüenza porque parecía alguien tan confiado- pero solo si quieres, claro –esta vez le sonrió con amabilidad y no con esa sonrisa que parecía querer desnudarlo.

-Bueno... -respondió no tan seguro pero sonrió, Michael tomó la botella, que seguía entre las piernas del castaño, con lentitud y la puso sobre la mesa del bar, después lo agarró de la muñeca deslizando su mano hacia la palma de la mano de James y le tomó jalándolo hacia la pista –realmente no suelo bailar –repitió pero Michael se tuvo que agachar y acercar su oído a sus labios para escucharlo mejor, mientras le tomaba de las caderas con ambas manos y se movía al ritmo de la música, pero un poco bastante más lento, James pudo sentir su perfume, el calor de su piel tan cerca de sus labios, sintió sus manos sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo –que realmente no suelo bailar cuando salgo –repitió, Michael sonrió.

-Bueno, no lo haces mal –dijo acercándose a su oído.

Estaban jugando con la proximidad, con sus manos entrelazadas, con el compás con el cual se empezaron a mover, con las carcajadas que se provocaban por algún comentario u otro, estaban embriagados de sí mismo y con apenas haber probado alcohol ya se sentían extasiados.

En un momento Michael se irguió y lo observó, haciendo que James levante la vista hacia él para verlo, el mayor se inclinó lentamente observando sus labios y James suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, pero su camino se desvió y apoyó su mejilla junto a la de él para susurrarle –eres encantador –James buscó con su propia mejilla más contacto con el rostro ajeno y Michael subió una de sus manos a su nuca y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego otro, y después otro, siempre acercándose más a sus labios hasta que los capturó y besó, primero despacio, como si quisiera y necesitara saborearlos, luego lamió el labio inferior e introdujo su lengua con el permiso de James que lo recibió con ansias y sonrió entre el beso.

Michael hizo lo mismo y mordió un poco su labio inferior antes de volver a besarlo pegándolo más a su cuerpo con la otra mano, mientras que las manos de James lo tomaban tímidamente de su nuca, era tan delicioso y esos labios tan rojos sabían incluso mejor de lo que él se había imaginado la primera vez que lo vio relamérselos. No podía dejar de besarlo, se sentía bien tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Y por otra parte, James se sentía envuelto, Michael parecía alguien tan seguro de sí mismo que le volvía nervioso con solo acercase a él, pero quería besarlo, quería al mismo tiempo esconderse de su mirada que lo hacía sonrojar y él, a pesar de que siempre lo hacía, odiaba sonrojarse pero Michael era tan... cautivador, que se dejó llevar como nunca antes.

La espalda de James se pegó a la pared al lado de la puerta y sus manos tironeaban el cabello de la nuca de Michael que apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra él mientras besaba su cuello con desesperación.

-Espera –respiró agitado contra su cuello y se levantó para darle un beso corto en los labios- necesito abrir la puerta –sonrió buscando rápidamente las llaves, James asintió intentando recomponerse y se irguió regularizando la respiración.

-Realmente no suelo hacer esto –y al momento en que lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo cliché que sonaba eso ¡como que alguien diría: realmente hago esto siempre, de ir a la casa de extraños y acostarme con ellos!, pero debía decirlo, Michael abrió la puerta y le sonrió, pero al ver su rostro de preocupación o vergüenza se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente.

-Está bien –murmuró- te creo ¿Si? Yo tampoco pero ahora quiero hacerlo, pero si estás arrepentido, entenderé.

-No lo estoy –dijo sincera y rápidamente poniéndose en puntas de pies para besarlo nuevamente, Michael sonrió y lamió sus labios empujándolo hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No se molestó mucho en prender la luz, porque igual no había total oscuridad, pero caminaba hacia adelante intentando guiar a James mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su espalda. La parte trasera de las piernas de James chocaron con algo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó llevando a Michael consigo, para su suerte, o la de ambos, solo había chocado el sofá y la caída no fue dolorosa, pero ambos rieron.

-Perdón, me mudé hace poco y no coordino muy bien en la oscuridad todavía –murmuró Michael sobre su oído y todavía riendo- ¿te hiciste daño?

-Está bien, no me lastimé –rió e intentó calmarse- igual creo que el lugar es adecuado –lo jaló más de la nuca hacia él y levantó una pierna para que Michael pudiera acomodarse mejor.

-Mmm no –dijo apenas quitó su lengua de la boca del más pequeño- no acá –realmente no quería hacerlo con él en el sofá, no con alguien como James, que si bien no le conocía, no le daba el aspecto de ser alguien a quien hay que follarlo en un sofá en el oscuro, no, y aunque James lo quisiera así, él no se perdonaría, porque podía, y probablemente fuera la única vez que lo hiciera y quería recordarlo bien.

Se levantó y tomó de la mano a James jalándolo hacia arriba y una vez que estuvo de pié lo volvió a besar.

-Ven –lo llevó de la mano hasta su pieza y cuando estuvieron ahí, lo primero que hizo fue encender el velador para no estar en la total oscuridad, James titubeó y se sonrojó desviando a vista, Michael le sonrió y caminó hacia él atrayéndolo de la cintura y atacando su cuello. James soltó un ligero gemido cuando sintió su mano fría tocar por debajo de su camisa e ir desprendiendo los botones uno a uno mientras mordía su cuello con suavidad y luego pasaba su lengua sobre las leves marcas que dejaba.

-Sabes hermoso –sus dedos iban desprendiendo la camisa y tocando insinuantemente la piel del menor hasta que llegaron al último botón y se la quitó por completo, deslizó sus dedos por la piel blanca y llena de pecas hasta los hombros antes de quitarla por completo, y por todo lo santo, los hombros de James tenían más pecas que su cara y era como una constelación hermosa que no pudo negarse a besar con ternura y delicadeza mientras lo acariciaba, James volvió a gemir sin poder contenerlo cuando las manos de Michael recorrieron su torso desnudo y presionaron sus pezones con suavidad.

Pero él también necesitaba de Michael, necesitaba tocarlo y sentir su piel bajo sus manos y empezó a desprender los botones de su camisa de manera torpe por la excitación, las manos de Michael viajaban por su espalda mientras que seguía besando sus hombros que parecía leche con chispas de chocolate, y se sentía tan bien en los labios del mayor esa piel suave bajo su lengua.

James acarició su espalda ancha descendiendo a esa cintura tan estrecha y lo aprieta suavemente contra él, Michael soltó un suspiro cuando chocó ese otro cuerpo frente al suyo y su erección se vio atrapada entre los dos cuerpos, James se movió sutilmente disfrutando del contacto físico al máximo hasta que Michael lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama y él cayó de golpe riendo un poco por la acción.

Lo siguiente que Michael hizo fue quitarle desesperadamente el pantalón a James junto con calzado y todo y desprenderse su propio pantalón a medida que se quitaba los calzados para tenderse sobre el otro cuerpo en su cama, atacó su cuello con rapidez y las manos de James viajaron a ese espacio que había entre la tela del pantalón de Michael y su trasero cubierto por el bóxer, lo recorrió con algo de timidez pero las ganas eran mayores y solo arqueó su cuello para darle más espacio y bajó el pantalón ajeno hasta quitárselo por completo. Podía sentir que sus bultos se chocaban provocando una fricción increíble, el solo sentir a Michael cerca le hacía querer abrazarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, era excitante hasta su presencia, por eso, cuando sintió los labios de Michael descender lentamente por su pecho mordiendo un pezón levemente antes de pasar su lengua por ahí y seguir su trayecto hacia el sur por su abdomen, James se sintió extasiado cuando los labios y su lengua rodearon su pene aún por encima de su última prenda sin quitar.

-Aa-ah –gimió arqueándose y se sostuvo con fuerzas de las sábanas, Michael sonrió y solo para prolongar la tortura alejó su boca de ese bulto formado en la ropa interior de James y pasó su lengua suavemente por donde terminaba el elástico y empezaba la piel, que se erizó sobre el contacto tibio y húmedo de sus labios, pero no tardó mucho con eso, porque ni él se contenía las ganas de tocarlo todo de James, las ganas de besarlo, lamerlo, tenerlo rodeándole las caderas y gimiendo su nombre o pidiendo más, era algo tan hermoso verlo así, le quitó el bóxer por completo liberando su erección, la cual tomó rápidamente en una de sus manos largas y apretó, James se tuvo que llevar una mano a la cara para no gritar.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó con voz ronca el mayor muy cerca de la punta del pene ajeno, haciendo que su aliento golpeara y enviara golpes de escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, James no pudo más que balbucear algo y taparse la boca con una mano –no te entiendo –sonrió de lado- ¿te gusta? –ésta vez sacó su lengua y la pasó desde la base hasta la punta, James más que un jadeo soltó un grito y Michael volvió a sonreír.

-S-sí –se animó a decir, y es que hasta un simple "sí" le era sexy a los oídos de Michael pronunciado con ese acento, por eso le gustaba que hable, quería escucharle hablar mucho durante esos momentos, pero aparentemente el menor solo tenía cabeza para gemir y murmurar incoherencias cuando él introdujo todo su miembro en su boca –D-dios Michael –gruñó cuando con una mano sostenía sus testículos y con la otra buscaba algo en el cajón cerca de su cama, pero por lo visto no lo encontró porque se arrodilló frustrado, con una pierna a cada lado de James y miró con el ceño fruncido al aramio que servía de mesa de luz.

-Lo siento –lo miró desde arriba frunciendo los labios- como te dije, me mudé hace unos días y todavía no estoy completamente organizado, desde dónde él estaba, acaballado sobre James, con sus erecciones casi chocando, James se veía hasta tierno con los labios más rojo de lo que eran y las mejillas sonrojadas junto al cabello revuelto. Le sonrió, porque era una cosa hermosa la que estaba debajo de él y lo miraba con ojos curiosos intentando regular la respiración.

-¿Qu-qué buscas? –desde dónde estaba James, Michael se veía incluso más sexy, el castaño se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando Michael se inclinó un poco a abrir las gavetas y sus erecciones hicieron fricción.

-Lubricante –murmuró haciendo un poco más de fricción a propósito – y preservativos... -abrió el segundo cajón y allí estaban, desparramados, pero estaban ahí, él tomó ambas cosas en su mano y cuando se volvió a enderezar sintió que las manos frías de James recorrían su torso acariciando cada músculo y le bajaban el bóxer liberando su erección.

Michael suspiró al sentir una mano sobre él, y James, él se relamió los labios inconscientemente, era tan... enorme y probablemente dolería pero... ¿puede ser lindo un pene? Porque wow que para él era el pene más lindo que había visto y quería tenerlo dentro suyo, no importaba en que parte, pero dentro suyo, seguro sería placentero y... empezó a salivar más de la cuenta y lentamente movió su mano sintiendo a Michael tensarse encima suyo y tirar el cuello hacia atrás.

-Es... aahh-se atoró con las palabras cuando una mano de Michael tomó el suyo y lo empezó a mover con firme mano, era como una competencia por quién perdía el control primero, pero James no aguantaba y soltó el miembro de Michael todavía entre jadeos y buscó a su lado en la cama a tientas dónde había caído el paquetito del preservativo y lo abrió colocándolo en Michael y pasando su mano un par de veces más por toda la extensión –por favor apúrate –casi ordenó y la mirada que le dedicó el más alto lo hizo reír.

-Sí señor –le guiñó un ojo dando un último apretón e inclinándose a darle un beso suave en los labios, un beso que nada tenía que ver con las ganas y la lujuria que tenían y que rondaba el ambiente, sino que un beso cálido y calmo mientras él se terminaba de quitar el bóxer con la ayuda de James.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y tomó lubricante en su mano y la llevó a la entrada de James que se estremeció.

-Mmm Mi-Mike! –gritó cuando sintió un dedo dentro suyo, y lo empezó a mover rápidamente pero sin lastimarlo, luego eran dos, los movía como tijeras dentro suyo y James no aguantaba, necesitaba más –más, por favor Michael –oh dios, eso era música para sus oídos, escucharlo decir su nombre de aquella manera era tan... mierda, sentía que su pene ardía por atención y puso el tercero, y se sentía bien, pero no tanto cómo se sentiría el miembro de Michael dentro suyo, bombeando y bombeando sin parar, hasta que James ya no pudiera más y –aahh Dios para, eres demasiado –no, no quiso decir "es" demasiado, quiso decir exactamente lo que dijo cuando Michael rozó con sus dedos la próstata de James y mordió suavemente sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus piernas, las manos del más pequeño jalaban del cabello del pelirrojo con desesperación al ver que no pararía- por favor ya hazlo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Michael levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos, James solo pudo asentir y soltar un suspiro al sentir como Michael quitaba sus dedos de su interior, y de repente, se sentía vacío.

Michael posicionó su pene en la entrada del castaño y lo movió suavemente de arriba hacia abajo como jugando con la paciencia del pobre James, que no aguantó y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de éste atrayéndolo un poco más hacia sí. Finalmente, logró su objetivo y Michael empezó a penetrarlo firme pero lentamente.

-Aahh Michael –su gemido fue callado por los labios del contrario y por su lengua recorriendo la suya con ferocidad mientras salía lentamente casi por completo y luego entraba de golpe produciendo un sonido único al chocar contra su cuerpo- mhmm –se mordió los labios antes de soltar cualquier incoherencia y Michael lamió su cuello entero hasta llegar a su lóbulo el cual mordió al tiempo que lo volvía a penetrar lentamente.

-Se siente mhmm tan bien aahh –las piernas de James se abrazaron alrededor de su cintura y lo apretaron más contra sí para que fuera más profundo, sus manos recorrieron toda la espalda de Michael y una de ellas se escabulló entre sus cuerpos para tomar su propio pene. Pero Michael no lo dejó completar la acción, tomó su mano y la apoyó al lado de su cabeza sosteniéndola –no –sonrió entre un jadeo más, James sollozó.

-Mhm lo aahh lo… lo necesito Michael –se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar exageradamente de placer al sentir que Michael tocaba su próstata, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose un poco –ahí… sí –no podía contener sus palabras, y sus jadeos.

-No aah no lo… necesitas –jadeó Michael contra su oído apoyando su cuerpo largo contra el pequeño cuerpo de James para que su erección quede atrapada entre ambos y con cada embestida que de sienta la fricción, tocó una vez más y luego otra y otras más ese punto y James ya no sabía si gritaba o lloraba y se sentía tan jodidamente bien y Michael a la vez besaba su cuerpo y lamía su cuello –mírate –susurró dando una embestida profunda- estas hermoso así ah mierda –no pudo seguir porque los espasmos de James que anunciaban que pronto se vendría apretaron su interior y eso era demasiado- y aahh todo lo que hago es tocar… -apretó la mandíbula con fuerza- esto –hizo énfasis en la palabra al momento en que golpeaba su próstata una vez más -¿te gusta?

-Aahh me… encanta –movió sus caderas con desesperación- ahí… más fuerte –y Michael se ingenió para ir más fuerte y más profundo en James- ¡Dios no pares! –gritó tomándolo del cuello para besarlo y el beso fue la conclusión, porque su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus pies se arquearon inconscientemente y se vino de una manera que hacía muchísimo tiempo (si no nunca) lo hacía.

Michael no duró mucho más, porque el gruñido que soltó James era suficiente para hacerlo venir, y la presión que causó en su interior apretando su miembro hizo que se corriera con suma intensidad.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de James con cuidado mientras besaba su frente y el otro solo le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y cansada, todavía estaba en el éxtasis del orgasmo, se recostó a su lado atrayendo su cuerpo junto al de él hasta que regularizaron sus respiraciones.

James tenía vergüenza de verlo a la cara, nunca había sido tan ruidoso y expresivo al estar con alguien pero es que Michael era… era increíble. Finalmente volteó el rostro con el pecho agitado para encontrarse con un Michael sonriente y con el cabello revuelto, se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto pero suave en los labios y se levantó caminando hacia lo que James supuso que era la puerta del baño, lo comprobó cuando Michael prendió la luz.

-Te traeré con que limpiarte –habló desde allá, en ese momento, James se encontraba tratando de ubicar mentalmente dónde había dejado cada una de sus ropas para levantarse y vestirse lo más rápido posible, pero apenas intentó sentarse y sintió la mano de Michael en su abdomen con una toalla húmeda que le quitó los rastros de semen que tenía esparcido por todo su pecho, cuando terminó de hacerlo, tomó a James de la nuca y le dio un beso profundo –eso fue genial –murmuró con la voz ronca sonriendo y se recostó en la cama tomando a James de la cintura haciendo que caiga con él en la cama.

James soltó una risita y sintió los brazos fuertes de Michael rodearle, bueno, quizás no se tenía que ir todavía.


	2. 2

James llegaba tarde a la universidad, le había escrito a Jessica que le espere, pero había olvidado que su amiga vivía en el campus, odiaba tener que recorrer mucho camino para llegar hasta la universidad, le tardaría minutos si viviera en el campus, pero vamos, James tenía a su abuela y no podía quejarse, tenía comida y ropa limpia siempre que llegaba y él amaba a su abuela, además. Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera llegando exageradamente tarde a la universidad por haberse quedado dormido.

Paró de correr, porque se estaba quedando sin aliento y se sostuvo de las rodillas con ambas manos, levantó una y miró el reloj en su muñeca, carajo, se había perdido de tres clases ya. Está bien, eran las primeras clases de cada materia, en la que generalmente los profesores se presentan, les informan sobre el programa y la bibliografía y todo lo que "harán" en el año, pero igual, no todos los profesores eran así, James comenzó a correr otra vez, sentía que su mochila le pesaba más de lo normal, debía arreglar su bicicleta.

¿Que universitario va en bicicleta a la universidad? Ninguno que quiera una buena reputación, pero eso no era lo que él queria, lo que él quería era no llegar jodidamente tarde y correr todo el camino a clases todos los putos días.

Llegó. Tarde pero llegó. Estaba transpirado, despeinado y rojo de tanto coreer, fue directo al baño y se cambió de camisa, por suerte había pensado en eso antes de salir de su casa, se miró al espejo e intentó respirar antes que le dé un infarto o escupa sua pulmones.

-Al menos eso mejora mi estado físico -se murmuró a sí mismo viendo el espejo, tomó su celular y revisó sus mensajes, tenía varios mensajes de su amiga. Vaaarios.

"Jess, estoy aquí, bueno, aqui en el baño de la universidad, dónde estás? Y que materia sigue?" envió el mensaje y se mojó la cara mientras suspiraba hondo, definitivamente necesitaba lavantarse mas temprano, unos minutos mas tarde tuvo su respuesta.

"Bueno, al fin, ya te perdiste tres clases James!! Ahora sigue arte..." Arte. James suspiró. No quería que su clase de 'apoyo' fuera la primera ese semestre. Además, se había anotado en esa clase por insistencia de su amiga.

Parecía que él la escuchaba repitiéndolo una y otra vez con su voz chillona de estadounidense "por favor James, no quiero estar sola, te aseguro que será divertido! Todos dicen que el profesor es sexy". Mentira, James conocía al profesor y era todo menos sexy y decían que sus clases eran muy aburridas y monótonas. Entonces ¿por que le hizo caso a Jessica? Nadie lo sabría, definitivamente él no lo sabía, sólo sabía que se cansó de escucharla y puso su nombre en la clase.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor: ¿cómo carajos clases de pintura iban a levantar sus notas? Si él era muy malo en pintura, lo suyo definitivamente no era eso. Pero bah, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ya estaba anotado y debía al menos llegar a tiempo en esa.

¿quién pone una clase de apoyo el primer dia del semestre? Es que estaban locos.

Miró su reloj y se dió cuenta que en ese monólogo interno suyo había perdido valiosos minutos y la clase ya debía haber empezado.

"Tu día solo mejora James" se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su mochila y corría hacia el otro extremo de la universidad, dónde se encontraba su salón de pintura, cuando llegó tocó la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento.

Una voz familiar respondió "adelante", James suspiró y abrió la puerta sosteniendo su mochila con una mano y miró el salón, todos y cada unos de los alumnos sentados frente a su lienzo lo miraban como un bicho raro, y es que seguro estaba hecho un desastre y despeinado.

-Lo... lo siento se me hizo algo... -decía a tiempo que volteaba hacia dónde estaba el profesor mirando la lista de alumnos- tarde.

"Sólo puede mejorar" se repitió.

-James -respondió el profesor mirándolo serio y con una expresión de sorpresa, y es que se veía tan adorable y pequeño cargando su mochila y con las mejillas rojas y el cabello despeinado, le recordó a cuando... no, debía concentrarse, carraspeó y se incorporó- todavía no paso lista... -dijo mirándolo a él y sólo a él, quién cada  vez se ponía mas rojo- no sabía que... venías aquí... y a ésta clase.

-Yo... -tragó saliva sin saber que responder, mierda, era igual de sexy que lo recordaba, definitivamente habían cambiado de profesor- s-si... lo siento se me hizo tarde - "no te pongas rojo"- no sabía que trabajabas aquí -susurró muy bajo.

-Creo que nunca mencionamos nuestras universidades -susurró igual- puedes sentarte dónde gustes -"contrólate, no lo veas así"- yo... les estaba contando lo básico.

James asintió y eligió su lugar en una esquina, muy lejos de la de su amiga, no quería preguntas sobre ese cuchicheo y sobre de dónde le conocía al profesor. Intentó que sus manos no temblaran, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre él. Eso era lo más incómodo que le había sucedido jamás.

-Cómo les decía, mi nombre es Michael Fassbender, seré su nuevo profesor debido a un cambio en la agenda del profesor anterior de ésta cátedra -se explicó recostándose sobre el pequeño escritorio que tenía- así que pasarán el año entero conmigo -miró a todos en general pero por último dejó la vista fija en James, no podía evitarlo, esos ojos tan azules y esos labios rojos... recordó la noche del boliche, luego su casa, cuando estuvieron juntos, los gestos de James al venirse, mierda, necesitaba agua helada urgente, volteó y destapó la botella de agua y se la bebió casi completa.

Mientras él hacia eso, James no podía dejar de observar su cuello mientras tragaba el agua, la posición en que estaba recostado por el escritorio, lo largo de au cuerpo, era simplemente hermoso, y sin ropa, más aún, parecía hecho a mano.

James jamás se hubiera imaginado que por esas casualidades de la vida pudiera ser su profesor, si hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, jamás se habría acostado con él, o si? Es que mirenlo, tan hermoso, tan sexy, y como lo hacía... él jamás había estado con un hombre... chicos? Claro, pero un hombre, así, tan... dios, tan...

-Voy a pasar lista -la voz de Michael lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, sus sucios pensamientos a cerca de su profesor, mierda, eso no hacía que suene menos sexy, cuando comenzó a nombrar a sus compañeros, la mayoría mujeres, él sólo podía observar sus labios, entonces lo dijo, con un tono distinto, James podría jurarlo que lo pronunció con cuidado- McAvoy James -levantó la mirada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- no te pondré tardanza, si me prometes que no se repetirá -dijo con voz calma y ese acento tan hermoso, James tartamudeó.

-Y-yo... claro, ya no pasará -bajó la mirada a sus manos y no vió cuando Michael sonrió apenas de lado y siguió pasando lista sin molestarse en mirar a los demás.

James jamás se había puesto así de nervioso. Nunca. Pero eso era un caso especial, el profesor puso un triángulo de varios piés en el centro de la sala y les dijo que eso era el primer trabajo, quería ver como lo hacían, hablaba con mucha seriedad y profesionalidad, hasta parecía un poco tímido, pero eso nadie lo notaba.

Michael esperó que todos comiencen para acercarse a James, se repetía a si mismo que debía ser prudente, si se acercaba mucho a él, probablemente le dieran ganas de tocarlo, acomodar los mechones de su cabello, preguntarle si el desayuno de aquél día estuvo bien, si no lo lastimó, es cierto, ya le había preguntado si no le había lastimado, James había sonreido y contestado que no, negando también con la cabeza, pero es que era tan pequeño a su lado, y en sus brazos con el cabello revuelto y la respiración pesada, que él quería cuidarlo, consentirlo.

Le había pedido su número, James se lo dió, pero el realmente no se animó a escribirle porque James pareció dudar en darle o no, entonces sólo lo guardó, por si acaso algún día tomaba el coraje.

-Dejame ayudarte -tomó el trípode y lo acomodó con cuidado, podía sentir que James no estaba cómodo- aquí, dame eso -tomó el lienzo y lo acomodó también con cuidado- ahí tienes -lo miró- debes hacer tu interpretación de eso -señaló la especie de triángulo en el centro de la clase, James puso una cara de desentendimiento que a Michael le pareció adorable y no pudo evitar reír- tranquilo, no va nota en eso, tómate tu tiempo.

-Gracias Michael... di-digo... profesor -eso no debió sonar tan sexy a los oídos de Michael, quien le quedó mirando sin decir nada- yo... lo intentaré.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo que debería haber pasado, realmente, cuando sonó el timbre, James se sobresaltó y miró al frente, Michael lo estaba viendo, lo que él no sabía era que internamente quería que se quedara, necesitaba hablarle, preguntarle, decirle algo... tocar aunque sea su mano, James había logrado capturarlo tanto.

Cuando todos comenzaron a entregar sus dibujos, James estaba luchando contra el trípode. El trípode venció y cayó al suelo en un estallido.

-Déjalo así ahora lo acomodo -habló Michael viendo los trabajos que le eran entregado, sin saber que fue James quién hizo eso y rogando internamente que se quedara por último, necesitaba hablarle a solas, aunque no sabía si lo soportaría, necesitaba tocarle... o mirarlo con libertad. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver que era James quien le entregaba el dibujo, y gracias a sus plegarias, era el último de la clase en quedarse.

También eso era una sorpresa para James, porque su amiga siempre se quedaba para hablar con él mientras recogían las cosas, pero ahora Jessica sólo le había sonreído y se había ido, eso había sido cómo mínimo raro, y ahora, ahora estaba a solas de nuevo con Michael, quien observaba su dibujo con una media sonrisa y luego a lo observó a él.

-Lo siento -se obligó a decir- soy algo torpe con esas cosas, creo... -Michael sonrió un poquito más, dejó los dibujos sobre el escritorio y caminó hacia el lugar dónde James había tumbado el trípode.

-No importa, déjame enseñarte, tienen un truco -se agachó y lo juntó- aquí está la traba, es el secreto -lo acomodó bien y volteó, le sonrió y guiñó un ojo a James, quien no estaba seguro de haber prestado atención porque se había quedado viéndole la espalda que se le marcaba perfecto con la camisa- estás bien? -preguntó con calma, James asintió algo torpe.

-S-si... gracias... yo... creo que ya me voy -no quería tartamudear, pero estaba tan jodidamente nervioso.

-Espera! -"mierda y ahora que?" Que excusa ponía? Que le decía? Él sólo quería unos segundos más viéndolo.

-Si? -murmuró James casi sin voz.

Michael quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo y cuidarlo, quería que vuelva a estar entre sus brazos sonriendo, pero sabía que eso no estaba bien, no ahí.

James quería correr, esconderse, o arrancarle la camisa a Michael.

-Bueno... sé que no me incumbe, pero por que llegaste tarde? -una pregunta patética, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, tuvo una leve preocupación de celos, cosa que era completamente descabellada, cuando vió que James se sonrojó un poco.

-Oh... pues -él no quería decirlo, le daba vergüenza que alguien a su edad todavía se quedara dormido, y explicar que se había perdido tres clases y había corrido hacia la universidad era peor- bueno me quedé dormido -desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Dormido? ¿y acabas de despertar James?

-No! Claro que no! -suspiró - es peor que eso -murmuró- me quedé bastante dormido si pero vivo lejos... y vine corriendo por eso llegué... así... -Michel frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien... quieres que te lleve a la salida? -James lo miró algo sorprendido algo asustado y algo contento en el interior.

-Estás seguro?

-Por que no? -sonrió y se encogió de hombros- ahora ve antes de llegar tarde a las demás materias, te espero en el estacionamiento.

Horas mas tarde, cuando había terminado sus materias por el día, James sentía que algo le daba vueltas el estómago, pero de una forma agradable, no había visto mas a Jessica, mejor, no podría soportar sus preguntas y menos podría decirle quién era Michael.

Miró su reloj algo nervioso y juntó sus cosas, primero pasó por wl baño y se vió al espejo: estaba hecho un desastre. Quiso morirse, el tipo mas sexy e inteligente con el que había estado lo había visto así... intentó arreglarse un poco y caminó con timidez hacia el estacionamiento, todavía no había nadie cuando él llegó, entonces se sentó en un banco y se puso los auriculares, eso lo distraería, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso.

Michael terminó de preparar sus clases y juntó sus cosas, pasó primero por la cafetería y luego se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Con cada paso que daba se peguntaba si era prudente hacer eso, no creía que estar en un auto solo con James fuera bueno. Él era un hombre adulto, claro que sabía controlarse, pero también jamás había estado con un chico como James, y alguien que lo interesara así, era un castigo que fuera su alumno porque se suponía que las relaciones entre ellos estaban prohibidas.

Finalmente llegó al estacionamiento y ahí lo vió, allí estaba sentado escuchando música y tarareando bajo, se acercó a él sin que lo notara y tocó su hombro.

-Hey -sonrió un poco, James lo miró y se apresuró a quitarse los auriculares- hace rato que estás aquí? -el mas chico negó con la cabeza.

-Unos minutos... quizás diez -Michael asintió y le dió una última mirada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto.

-Ven, la próxima debes avisarme si demoro... -abrió la puerta de acompañantes para que James suba y la cerró una vez que éste estaba adentro, arrodeó el auto y se subió entendiéndolo.

-¿Y como lo voy hacer? tú eres el que tienes mi número, no al revés -mierda, eso había salido de la nada, Michael lo miró y le pasó el café y un paquete con donas.

-¿Puedes sostenerlas? -James lo hizo y Michael salió de la universidad y comenzó a manejar- con respecto a lo otro, no me animé a escribirte, no parecías a gusto cuando me lo diste y... no me animé, pero todavía lo tengo.

-¿Cómo? Yo... -James lo observó, era verdad, él no había estado muy seguro, pero no era porque no quisiera- lo siento, no quise que pensaras que no quería o que no me sentía cómodo es sólo que... Nunca hago eso... sabes? -se puso algo colorado pero gracias a Dios Michael tenía la vista al frente- digo, dormir con extraños, y que luego me preparen el desayuno y me lo lleven a la cama, y que antes de ir me pidan mi número... no... no es normal para mi, nadie lo había hecho antes y no sabía como reaccionar -tocó semáforo en rojo y Michael aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos, parecía creerle, lo hacía.

-No sabía, pensé que no querías que te hablara... estaba muy... inseguro -rió un poco, y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Michael que mostraba una pequeña timidez que pocos notaban.

-Pero sí quería... -ay, él no quiso sonar tan desesperado pero ya era tarde- digo... por algo te lo dí, luego pensé que me lo pediste por compromiso cuando nunca escribiste, además por que estarías inseguro? Fue... fue muy lindo -el semáforo dió luz verde y Michael no pudo seguir viéndole, suerte para James, pero Michael igual sonrió.

-Ahí tienes café y donas... -señaló con la cabeza.

-Uhm... sí, ya veo...

-No -rió - son para tí, como me explicaste hoy, supuse que no habías comido nada al salir tan apurado... y eso no es bueno, asi que compré eso antes de pasar por tí -era verdad, no había comido y se moría de hambre,  quiso rechazar, para no quedar como un muerto de hambre, pero realmente lo estaba entonces sólo sonrió y se contuvo para no besar su mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, realmente no he comido y si, muero de hambre... -olfateó las donas.

-Pues que esperas para comer? Anda, cuánto antes te alimentes mejor.

-No te molesta que lo haga en tu auto?

-Tonterías James, come de una vez -y lo hizo, destapó el café y bebió con cuidado mientras comía las donas también, Michael lo miraba de reojos, le pareció una imagen tierna- por cierto, también me gustó, lo haces muy bien -sonrió un poco y James tosió atorandose con el café- necesito que me digas tu dirección -cuando se pudo recuperar, James lo hizo, le dijo como llegar a su casa. 

-No sabía que eras pintor... -comentó James luego de terminar su "merienda"- bueno, tampoco sabía que ibas a trabajar ahí... pensé que estabas en lo de la música.

-Oh no, definitivamente estoy en lo de la música, enseño piano, un poco de acordeón también -se encogió de hombros- pero ahí sólo enseño eso por ahora, estoy preparando clases de piano, es muy buena paga... y siendo justos, tampoco sabía que estudiabas ahí... menos que harías mi clase -sonrió un poco, James hizo una mueca.

-Bueno... realmente no es lo mío, me inscribí por mi amiga, Jessica, la misma del bar aquella noche -a esa altura de la conversación, ya se sentía más cómodo y relajado y podía expresarse mejor- que me insistió, como una materia para levantar la nota, pero realmente no sé como lo haré, porque creo que ya habrás notado que apesto -rió un poco y Michael le sonrió.

-No es verdad, no eres tan malo...

-Sólo lo dices.

-Por que "sólo lo haría"?

-Porque hemos estado una noche juntos y quedaría mal si me dijeras que soy malo en algo que tu tratas de enseñarme? -rió de nuevo y Michael también lo hizo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Claro que no... una cosa es la clase y las notas, otra cosa es lo que pasó y pase entre nosotros -"pase..." repitió James en su cabeza, le encantaría repetir aquello pero no sabía si fuera a ser capaz.

Entre tonterías y sonrisas, llegaron a casa de James, Michael estacionó el auto y miró a James.

-Vives realmente lejos, en serio corriste de aquí hasta la universidad hoy? -James asintió algo avergonzado- no has considerado vivir en el campus?

-Oh si lo he hecho, pero vivo con mi abuela -se encogió de hombros- sé que no es normal y cualquier otro se iría pero estoy acostumbrado y tengo miedo de dejarla sola...

-No tienes hermanos? Más parientes que se queden con ella? -James negó con la cabeza.

-Está mi mamá, pero ella vive con su marido y raramente se acuerda de visitar -Michael asintió- así que somos sólo nosotros, pero creo que pronto seremos tres -rió- ha conocido a alguien en el juego de los domingos -sonrió ampliamente y genuinamente feliz y divertido por su abuela y Michael realemente quiso besarlo- bueno, muchísimas gracias por traerme, mañana pondré el despertador como una hora mas temprano -sonrió y abrió la puerta- y gracias por la merienda, eres muy amable Michael.

-Me alegra poder volver a verte -se acercó a él y besó su mejilla y lentamente dejó otro beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, James sintió flaquear un segundo, pero debía animarse, y movió su rostro dejando un beso sobre la esquina de los labios de Michael, sintiendo su estómago dar vueltas de nuevo de nervios.

-A mi también Michael -sonrió y bajó del auto sin animarse a mirar atrás, cuando entró a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama exhausto pero con una enorme sonrisa.

Ignoró su celular, seguramente era Jessica molestando, entro al baño y se duchó, cuando salió no quería saber nada de moverse.

Quería caer en la cama y dormir, pero no paraba de sonreír, Michael si había querido escribirle, y hasta se sintió inseguro, y él había causado eso, era una sensación nueva.

Sobre todo le hacía sentirse tranquilo el hecho de que Michael era igual de hermoso de día.

Se tiró en la cama y tomó su celular.  
Jéssica, Jéssica, Jéssica... James ignoró todos los mensajes hasta que abrió uno de numero desconocido.

"Mañana temprano, esperame, no queremos llegar tarde, Michael" James sonrió ampliamente.

**Author's Note:**

> éste fic va enteramente dedicado a Wendy.  
> es un AU, obviamente James no es así de "tímido y eso" y está claro que no se llevan esa diferencia de edad.  
> Espero que les guste.


End file.
